mythariafandomcom-20200215-history
The First Aria
There are few creation theories in Mytharia but the most accepted is the Tale of “The First Aria”. In the beginning there was the forces of Chaos & Order, a destructive realm of construction and deconstruction. It was the song of an unseen entity that cultivated that realms chaotic nature into a single being known as Arhumon, Great Old God of Chaos & Order. This song is known as The First Aria - the beginning of time and creation of everything. Since the First Aria turned Chaos & Order into a being, it left existence in a black void. This is known as the Void, a realm of cold nothingness only inhabited by the writhing mass that is Arhumon. The Old God suddenly birthed endless realities and endless amounts of chaotic creatures known as the “Aberrations”. Among the Aberrations were great powerful beings of pure chaos, The Old Ones, beings of tremendous power and interstellar intelligence. The Void turned from nothing into a realm beyond mortal comprehension, filled with vacuous creatures and infinite realms. From that chaos came four nebulas eggs, which had inherited more order than chaos. *One was a balanced blue sphere of water, which birthed a great Dragon, whose name made even the vilest Aberrations kneel before their king -Tidal, The Primeval king. *One was a wrathful red sphere of fire, which birthed a great Demon, whose name was whispered by only the foolish – Asura, The Black Sun. *One was a knowledgeable white sphere of wind, which birthed a great Knight, whose name was praised by all – Zyr, The Aether Knight. *One was a stable green sphere of earth, which birthed a great Titan, who defied the chaos of the Void –Erathis, Mother Earth. Together these newborn gods formed their powers and created the Cosmic Sphere, a marble floating through endless space that contains every realm, cosmos, and being that ever is, was and will be. Within the Cosmic Sphere the Primal Gods created their four realms which act as a cage that keeps the Cosmic Sphere from collapsing, a Realm of Water, a Realm of Fire, a Realm of Air and a Realm of Earth. Within these realms they created their children, the eight Elder Gods, who created realms of their own. * Yuriel, The Allfather created the Seven Heavens of Paradise. * Malphaos, The Raven King created the Realm of the Dead, The Shadowvail. * Almora, The Lady of Devotion created the Blessed Lands of Elysium. * Levandra, The Songstress created the Astral Ocean of Zion. * Deothar, The Creator created the Endless Halls of Daeruun. * Raam, The Tempest Warden created the Glorious Realm of Asgard. * Sariel, Queen of the Faerie created the Realm of Magic, Agartha * Bahamut, Lord of the North Winds created the Peaks of Io. These realms were lived in for eons, before Arhumon stumbled upon the Cosmic Sphere and attempted to enter it. None know why it chose to enter but this action instantly created the chaotic pits known as the Abyss. The Void's corruption bled in and mutated every being that the Gods created turning them all into chaotic beings that are now known as Demons. This lead to the Void War which ended in the sealing of Ahrumon at the bottom of the Abyss (between the Void & the Cosmic Sphere), the sealing of the Primal Gods in their Realms and the birth of the ninth Elder God, Asmodeus along with his realm The Nine Hells of Nessus. The time after the Void War is considered the beginning of recorded history, the 1st Era (Era of Dawn).